


A Modest Proposal

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, Crossdressing, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before a big match.  Set when they are in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Proposal

Sanada does not expect Yukimura to walk back in with a _skirt_ on. A skirt, and a Rikkai girls' shirt, and the sort of filmy stockings that he's seen on the legs of businesswomen, in their neat skirts and high heels.

Yukimura stops in front of him, places his hands on Sanada's shoulders, and leans down and in. "Hi," he breathes into Sanada's ear. His smile is sly, knowing, and Sanada knows Yukimura knows that he's fantasized about this for a long time.

Yukimura easily settles himself into Sanada's lap, and Sanada's hand comes up, edges under Yukimura's skirt. He traces up the nylon stocking, feels the edge where material meets skin (_thigh-high_ races through his mind), and then, he's touching lace, and he stops. Yukimura laughs throatily, thrusts himself against Sanada, and Sanada is completely hard now, can feel Yukimura's weight on him, the planes of contact between them - Yukimura's thighs on his, Yukimura semi-hard against him, Yukimura's hands still on his shoulders, his breath tickling Sanada's ear.

Yukimura grinds against him one more time, delicious, needed friction, and then he whispers, _If you win tomorrow..._, and the unfinished promise hangs between them, seductive. Yukimura's eyes are dark as he rises, and Sanada thinks, _yes, anything_.

06.01.05


End file.
